Hogwarts and Mysterious Beginnings
by Kawaii-Sakura-Hime
Summary: This is a Cardcaptor Sakura/ Harry Potter stort. Sakura is reunited with her brother at one of her concerts and when they get to Hogwarts a lot of mysterious things start to happen. Who is behind it? read and find out. R&R (no flams please)
1. ch1 The Beginning

Konnichiwa, its Kawaii_Sakura_Hime, I hope you like my story and like everyone says R&R. o^-^o I am kind of nervous about putting my story on this site so please no flames. o^-^o thanx. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Hogwarts and Mysterious Beginnings  
  
It's that boy again! Who is he? I can see a scar on his head! It is looks like a lightning bolt! How did he get it! Where is he? I can sense an evil presence but from where!  
  
Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. "What's going on? I had that dream again about the boy with the lightning bolt-shaped scar." Sakura told Kero who seemed to still be asleep.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I will have to ask Syaoran-kun about it." The thought of seeing him made her blush. Then she wondered was there a connection between herself and the boy, because, she too, had an unusual shaped scar on her forehead, it was the shape of a star.  
  
Sakura ran to her closet, pulled out some clothes, put them on, did her hair, and ran down stares. "Morning Sakura" Touya said. They had stopped there fighting most of the time since their father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, was killed. "Good morning Touya, I am going to meet my friends at the park. I will see you at the concert. Ja Ne" Sakura said as she ran past Touya. "Ja ne Sakura" he said in a whisper.  
  
Sakura met up with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran, at the park where they were to have a picnic. "Konnichiwa minna-san, sorry I'm late" Sakura said while catching her breath.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan guess what, I made more outfits for us to wear at tonight's performance", Tomoyo said with a smile. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan, you're the best" while Sakura hugged her.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol just smiled and welcomed their friend who finally arrived. Syaoran was staring at Sakura when she noticed him. "Syaoran-kun daijobu" "hai Sakura-san" he replied, as he started to blush. Tomoyo's video camera appeared in her hand as she started to videotape what was going on.  
  
Then a sweat drop formed above everyone's head. "Tomoyo do you have to do that?" Eriol asked. "Of course I do! My cute little Sakura is growing up "Tomoyo's answered with a smirk. While Sakura and Syaoran's faces turned bright red. Then they ate their lunch quietly, too embarrassed to say a word.  
  
After they ate they decided to go to Tomoyo's house to get ready for their performance. "Eriol-kun, do owls fly in the daytime?" Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. "No, they don't. Why do you ask?" Eriol questioned. "Because I saw an owl with a letter in its beak" the now very confused girl said.  
  
Eriol thought a moment trying to see some of Clow Reeds memories. "The owls must be from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, maybe they noticed the Colw magic in us." Eriol thought to himself. "Eriol, do you know what is going on?" Tomoyo looked at him curiously.  
  
"I am not sure but something seems very familiar" He said in a deep voice. "Ok then lets go to Tomoyo's house already. I want Sakura and Tomoyo to be ready for tonight since they will be singing", Syaoran said to Eriol who just agreed with what he had said. Ten minutes later they were at Tomoyo's house.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went to the bathroom to take a shower, get dressed, and do their hair, while the boys were left in Tomoyo's room.  
  
"So my cute little descendent when are you going to tell Sakura how you feel?" Eriol asked only to get one of Syaoran's death glares. Ignoring the cute little descendent comment Syaoran answered, "It isn't that I don't like her, but I don't think she feels the same way about me, and I would not be able to bare that".  
  
"But there might be a chance that she has feelings for you, but just can't see it" Eriol explained. Syaoran sighed and said, "After the show I will tell her how I feel." "I am sure everything will be fine so don't worry and relax." After Eriol said that last comment the girls came out.  
  
A blush came across Eriol and Syaoran's face as they spotted the girls in their new clothing. Sakura was wearing a pink no sleeve shirt with a Cherry Blossom on the front and a lightning bolt on the back because of her dream, and a short black skirt. Her hair was in pigtails with beautiful pink ribbons with stars on them.  
  
Tomoyo had an outfit similar to Sakura's but the shirt was purple with a music note on the front and a moon on the back. She also had on a white skirt, and her long raven colored hair was in a braid.  
  
~In England~  
  
Harry was invited to go with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George to go to the Magic Angels concert that is being held in Japan, and they would be traveling there by Floo Powder. There was a Magic Shop in Japan where they would go. It was only 2 miles away from the stadium where the concert was held.  
  
As they made their way to the chimney Mr. Weasley told them that they would meet up with a lady named Mrs. Mizuki. Then each of them grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and when they entered the chimney they threw the powder and said Ryokucha Majikku Green Tea Magic and disappeared.  
  
When they reappeared they were in a place that looked like a Japanese Tea House. They were about to sit down when a mysterious lady with long brown hair, a black jacket and a long khaki skirt approached them.  
  
"Hi, you must be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, and, Ginny Weasley" The lady said in perfect English. "My name is Mrs. Mizuki I am here to take you to the concert and a couple other places. I am the one that got the tickets for you and I think you will be pleased at where you will be sitting" Mrs. Mizuki said with a smile.  
  
"The first stop is Daidouji Mansion to see if they are still there," Mrs. Mizuki said. "Excuse me but see if who is still there?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face. While everyone else looked confused as well. "You will find out soon enough" Mrs. Mizuki said with a smile "But remember to expect the unexpected". "What do you mean the unexpected" Ginny asked. "You will find out soon enough, and as expected were here" Mrs. Mizuki exclaimed.  
  
~Inside Daidouji Mansion~  
  
There was a call on the intercom that Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol herd the voice and let them in. When the doorbell rang Sakura was there to welcome the familiar voice. When Sakura opened the door and saw Mrs. Muziki she immediately ran to hug her before any of the other people with her saw her face.  
  
Sakura then let go and opened the door wider and bowed the traditional bow said "konnichiwa" and invited there guests in and they still didn't see her and Tomoyo's face. Since they went back up to Tomoyo's room to get some lip gloss on and Sakura got her roller blades because she wanted to skate around before the concert so that she can clear her mind.  
  
"Mrs. Mizuki would you mind introducing your friends to us," Eriol asked very politely. "Yes I will introduce everyone to you but we must wait for the others to come down." Mrs. Muziki announced. With that said as if on cue Tomoyo came down followed by Sakura.  
  
When they saw them they (literally) jumped out of their seats and ran to them while saying "the Magic Angles are here!" But out of Tomoyo's room came a protective little guardian called Keroberos who jumped in front of them because he thought they would hurt his mistress.  
  
"What is that thing," Harry yelled. "I don't know but it doesn't look friendly" Ron yelled back. Then Sakura walked over to Keroberos and started to pet him on the head and then she told him to turn back to his borrowed form then large angel wings covered his body and when they were gone there was a gold color teddy bear with wings flouting in the lions place.  
  
This shocked everyone. "Ok now lets introduce ourselves," Mrs. Mizuki said looking at Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They all stood up and introduced themselves.  
  
Hermine stood up and introduced there self "Hi my name is Hermione Granger"  
  
Ron next "Hi my name is Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny."  
  
"Hi I am Harry Potter"  
  
With that said the others introduce themselves.  
  
Eriol went first "Hi my name is Eriol Hirazawa nice to meet you" he said with a smirk  
  
"I am Syaoran Li," the boy said coldly  
  
Then Tomoyo and Sakura introduced there self's together while they stepped next to the boy they both liked and hugged their arm and said cheerfully "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji" "and I am Sakura Kinomoto but we are also known as Cherry and Violet of the Magic Angels!" they said with a smile and then giggled.  
  
Then Kero flew up and landed on Sakura's shoulder and introduced himself "I am Keroberos but you can call me Kero I am Sakura's guardian" he said proudly.  
  
Then Sakura noticed Harry's scar after Hermione said that Sakura and Harry look like they could be twins, then she fainted after sensing the familiar presence of the boy. Syaoran luckily caught her and brought her to Tomoyo's room and put her on her bed then he went back to where the others were.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
"So I see that we have a couple of celebrities here today." Ms. Mizuki exclaimed. "Yes, indeed we do, not just the Magical Angles but The Boy Who Lived" Eriol said with a smile.  
  
"The Boy Who Lived?" Tomoyo asked confused. "The Boy Who Lived is what they call the kid who survived an attack from an evil wizard named Voldomort. The kid got out only with a thunder shaped scar on his for head" Syaoran answered.  
  
"The person like in Sakura' dream with the kid that had a thunder shaped scar on his for head?" Tomoyo wondered out loud. With that said Harry suddenly stood up and asked, "what do you know about Voldomort and what do you mean the boy in Sakura's dreams?"  
  
"Harry is the Boy Who Lived my cute little descendent" Eriol said and sat beside Tomoyo on the couch to avoid Syaoran's death glares. "Harry have you heard of the Li Clan of Hong Kong and Clow Reed a very powerful sorcerer who made the Clow Cards?" Mrs. Mizuki asked.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads. "Syaoran is the future head of the Li Clan and ruler of Hong Kong and Eriol is the half reincarnation of Clow Reed" Mrs. Mizuki explained. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gasped, they had all learned about it in their Studies of Asian Magic class.  
  
"Who is the other part reincarnation of Clow Reed?" Ron asked. "His name was Fujitaka Kinomoto he was killed two year ago" Syaoran said sadly as the others didn't say anything else about it. "We should not tell them about Sakura yet" Eriol told the people who know about the Sakura/Clow Cards telepathically. They all agreed. "Would anyone like a drink?" Tomoyo asked as she went to get some tea before anyone could answer.  
  
~In Tomoyo's Room~  
  
Sakura had finally woken up after an hour. She had the same dream except he looked about one year old and there was a girl about the same age. Sakura recognized the girl as a younger version of herself.  
  
Suddenly Sakura ran out of Tomoyo's room and down the stares. When she reached the room where everyone was she had already had her staff in hand. Before barging into the room she called upon the sword card. Sakura ran into the room sword in hand and ran right in front of Harry and pointed the sward at his thought.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing" Syaoran yelled running toward her but was blocked by a shield. "Sakura you have no right to hurt him! You don't even know who he is," Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"How do you know if I know him or no Tomoyo-chan" Sakura yelled "He had something to do with my REAL parents death"? "What do you mean your real parents death?" Harry asked staring at the sward that was pointed at his throat. Sakura looked into his eyes and looked through his memories of when he was little and she saw her parents holding Sakura and Harry when they were little.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you enjoyed ch1 and I will be updating very soon. Sorry I also left you in a little suspense o^-^o. Ja Ne 


	2. ch2 Reunited at last

Konnichiwa, I am kawaii_sakura_hime and I am glad that some people like my story o^-^o. Thank you Alex C. and Cherry for being the first people to send me reviews. Well anyway I am sorry if I don't post new chapters very fast. I have been helping my grandma out cause she is sick so I will write chapters there and post them when I come home o^-^o. well here is chapter 2 of Hogwarts and Mysterious beginnings o^-^o. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~Harry's Memory~  
  
Lilly and James were talking and said how Sakura and Harry would probably go to Hogwartd and be in Gryffendor like they once did. Then a green light burst the door open and another green light hit Lilly and James Potter.  
  
As they hit the ground Harry was hugging Sakura tightly, then another green light hit both Sakura and Harry. Then the light reflected off of them and hit the person who originally sent the curse at them.  
  
When the light vanished Sakura was gone the person who attacked them vanished. Then Hagrid found Harry in his house crying hysterically. Hagris told Harry that his parents and his sister were dead and since Harry was only a little child he then asked 'what is dead mean?' and naturally Hagrid described it as when someone goes to sleep and never wakes up. Then Hagrid brought Harry to live with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Harry was left on there doorstep and lived there but wasn't treated as an equal.  
  
~End Harry's Memory~  
  
Tears forming in her eye "I should have known it was you when I first saw your scar! I was thinking, if I had a scar you must have one too since you took most of blow! You Baka Yaro! You should have never have shown your face here! I hate you! Harry Potter you left me alone never even trying to find me! I hate you! I hate you! ONII-CHAN WA BAKA!" She stared back into his eyes and saw what he kept on asking his Aunt and Uncle every day at least 10 times every hour.  
  
~Harry's Memory~  
  
Harry kept on telling his Aunt and Uncle that he had to find his sister but they never even permitted him to leave the front door let alone look all over England. His Aunt and But to Harry it didn't matter he would ask anyway even if he got into a ton of trouble. Uncle kept telling Harry that she was dead but Harry could sense that she was still alive. He asked every day at least 10 times an hour. But every time he asked he got yelled at. But to Harry it didn't matter her loved his sister deeply and he would do anything to find her.  
  
~End Harry's Memory~  
  
"What? I thought that. you really. NO!" Sakura shuttered and her sward changed back into a staff and then she ran out the front door toward the park. "What was that about?" Ginny and Hermione asked in unison. "I have a feeling that I know what she saw when she looked into Harry's memory's!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care what she saw I am going to find her before she does something that might hurt or even kill herself!" Syaoran yelled as he ran out the door.  
  
~At The Park~  
  
Running as fast as her legs can take her she ran to the park while tears streamed down her face. When she got there she went to the tallest Cherry Blossom tree and then used the Jump Card and went to the highest branch and sat there crying.  
  
When Syaoran reached the park he didn't see Sakura and when he yelled out her name there wasn't an answer except he saw a card fall from a tree and it was one of the Sakura's Card, the HOPE Card to be exact, the card Sakura had created when he left Japan the first time. A few seconds later Sakura came down to look for the card she dropped.  
  
"Sakura I found you! Now tell me what did you see in Harry's memory?" Syaoran asked in concern. "I. I can't explain it but I can show you." she said between sobs.  
  
"ILLUSION CARD, CREATE AN IMAGE OF WHAT I SAW IN HARRY'S MEMORY RELEASE." Sakura yelled as an image appeared.  
  
The image Sakura saw appeared in front of them and as he watched he realized why she was upset. "Sakura lets go back to Tomoyo's house and let Harry explain exactly what happened when he was younger," Syaoran said sincerely. Sakura only nodded while Syaoran led the way back to Tomoyo's house.  
  
~Meanwhile At Tomoyo's House~  
  
Harry was explaining everything about his parents and his lost twin sister with a star shaped scar. "When I got old enough to talk I would always ask the Dursleys if I could go out and look for my sister but they wouldn't let me look for her. Then when I got excepted at Hogwarts I thought she might be there so when I was a first year I was listening very carefully to the sorting ceremony but I didn't hear her name" Harry said sadly as Sakura entered the room with Syaoran holding her around the waist.  
  
"Is that what happened for real" Sakura asked wiping her tears, and was holding four letters in her hand with green wax seals on them. "Yes, it is the truth I would never lie when it comes to finding my only family member that is still alive" Harry said with tears forming in his eyes "and I never told anyone about you or my search for you not even to my friends until now".  
  
Harry looked down at the floor when he noticed what Sakura was holding in her hand. "Tomoyo-Chan I found mail on your doorstep when I came back from the park, owls dropped them off" Sakura explained with her voice muffled because she had been crying. She handed the letters to Tomoyo and she read who they were for.  
  
"The letters are for us," Tomoyo said to Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol. Tomoyo handed the letters to her friends and they opened them out loud.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARSRY  
  
Dear Mrs. Kinomoto, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to a certain unexplainable event you and your friends will not be placed with the first years. Your school term will start with the third years. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await an owl by no later then July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagal, Deputy Headmistress  
  
Course Books  
  
The Monster Book of Monsters Unfogging the Future Intermediate Transfiguration  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny thought that it didn't make much since to them since they were to old to be first years but then again it said that they would start out as third years. "They must have really strong magic for it to take this long for them to notice their magicial powers." Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan I didn't know that you had magic powers" Sakura said since she was back to here cheery self. "I didn't know either well at least I knew that I didn't have Asian Magic anyway" she replied with a giggle.  
  
"Sakura what do you mean? Do you already know magic? What kind?" Harry asked curiously. "I can use ." Sakura was cut short by Syaoran's hand over her mouth and Eriol giving her a stern look. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol started to talk in Japanese so Harry and his friends wouldn't understand.  
  
"But Eriol-Kun, Syaoran-Kun, why can't I tell them they are my friends and Harry is my brother!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura everyone cannot know! It's too dangerous! I don't want you getting hurt! And you don't want to endanger them as well!" Syaoran yelled back. "Sorry Sakura I must agree with Syaoran, it's to dangerous to tell everyone" Eriol said in a deep voice. "Sakura, just listen to them, they want to protect you" Mrs. Mizuki said with concern for everyone's safety. "Fine, I won't tell them, but can I tell them eventually?" Sakura asked. As tears formed in her eyes, Tomoyo put her arm around her best friend to comfort her. "Yes, eventually you can tell them, but not now" Eriol answered.  
  
Sakura smiled and agreed after hearing Eriol say that she could tell them in time, if they don't figure it out in time. "Gomen Nasai I can't tell you just yet, it's a Himitsu (secret), plus it will probably take the all fun out of things" Sakura said with a small giggle gaining her cheerfulness back.  
  
"Do you two know magic as well? What kind?" Ginny asked Syaoran and Eriol starry eyed. "Sorry but we are not able to tell you at this point either" Eriol explained. "Its ok" Ginny answered a little disappointed.  
  
"Anyway Tomoyo-Chan are you ready we have to get to the stadium, do our warm ups, and get dressed" Sakura said as she took a sip of the tea her best friend had brought out earlier. "Ok lets go then," Tomoyo said happily. Then Sakura walked up to Harry and his friend and asked "would you guys like to come to the concert tonight?" while mentally hitting herself on the head think that they would be mad at her about earlier.  
  
"Yah! That was the reason we came to Japan in the first place!" Harry replied. He was happy that his long lost sister wanted him and his friends around since she was really mad at him before. "Is that what you wanted the backstage passes for Mrs. Mizuki" Eriol asked curiously with a smirk on his face. "Yes Eriol, I felt it was time to get Sakura and Harry back together again" she explained. "There are no such things as coincidences only inevitabilities, expect the unexpected," Mrs. Mizuki said under her breath so no one could hear her except Eriol who was next to her.  
  
~At The Stadium~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo already did their warm ups and practiced what they did on stage. "Tomoyo come here I want to ask you something." "Ok, Sakura what do you want to ask me" her friend said curiously. "Should I introduce Harry on stage or wait until the press finds out about him? I don't know what to do!" Sakura asked her friend hoping for an answer.  
  
"We will first have Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to see if there are any wizards and witches that they know attending the concert and then we will decide. Is that ok with you 'Cherry'" Tomoyo said with a giggle. "That is fine with me 'Violet,'" Sakura answered back also in a giggle.  
  
Then they approached Harry and his friends and asked if they could collect tickets and if there were any of his friends from Hogwarts to invite them back stage so Sakura could meet some other Witches and Wizards her age, and to tell us if there are any other wizards there. As asked Harry and his friends took tickets and to there surprise they say some Witches and Wizards but none that they knew.  
  
"Well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter! Got a part time job I see," said a hissing voice of none other than Drako Malfoy "along with a Weasels and a Mumblood!" "At least we are wanted here unlike you!" Harry snapped back. "By who may I ask would want you here?" Just then Sakura came running out of the doors of the stadium In a Jacket and Sunglasses.  
  
"Konnichiwa Onii-Chan!" Sakura said as she ran to Harry and hugged him. "Onii-Chan I am hiding from Tomoyo-Chan can you hide me please?" Sakura said while hiding behind Harry's back.  
  
"Sakura why are you hiding from Tomoyo?" Harry asked. "She is trying to put make me put make up on and I don't like make up, so I always run away, and I don't want to bother Syaoran. Plus he is training right now and I don't want to bother him" Sakura explained to her Onii-Chan.  
  
"So Potter I see you got your self a girlfriend and she even gave you a pet name," Malfoy said with an evil smirk. "Me and Onii-Chan, boyfriend and girlfriend that would be wired! Even though my friend is in an arranged marriage with his cousin" Sakura explained and the look on Malfoys face went from grim to confused.  
  
"Then why did you give him a pet name?" "Its not a pet name," Harry snapped, "It means Older Brother." Sakura giggled and said "Yah! And why would I want Harry as my boyfriend I like someone but." Sakura stopped and looked at the floor and her face turned a little red.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura where are you. You need to put your make up on so you can look good for Syaoran-Kun!" Tomoyo yelled while walking towards Harry and the person with pail skin and blond hair with a lot of gel holding it back. While she was walking to them she was trying to sense her friends aura but she knew Sakura would be able to hide it from her because Sakura is much more powerful.  
  
Then she spotted Sakura hiding behind Harry. "Sakura -San stop hiding behind Harry-Kun! I need to make you look cute for Syaoran-Kun" Tomoyo exclaimed which made Sakura slide to the floor and hide behind Harry's legs. Tomoyo had a smirk on her face and then said "Sakura here comes you boyfriend". "He's not my boyfriend he is already engaged remember!" Sakura said as she started to cry then she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Poor Sakura didn't you hear Syaoran broke the engagement just for you" said the familiar voice. Sakura and Tomoyo turned around then when they spotted Meiling and then they ran over to hug her.  
  
"Meiling when did you get here?" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed. "Just now. Do you really think I would miss my best friends big concert!" She said in a matter- of- fact tone of voice. "Why didn't Syaoran-Kun tell me he broke your engagement?" Sakura said sadly. "Because he probably wanted to tell you when he tells you how he feels" Meiling answered.  
  
"Anyway, Hello Harry, what are you doing all the way in Tomada, Japan?" Meiling asked "and why is HE anywhere near my cute little Sakura and Tomoyo!" "Meiling how do you know Onii-chan and Baka person?" Sakura asked curiously. "Sakura why are you calling Harry onii-chan?" Meiling asked back. "I will explain that to you later but how do you know him?" Sakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, when Syaoran and I went back to Hong Kong we received letters to attend Hogwarts, and I was so happy to know I had magic in me. I accepted right away wile Syaoran declined the offer. He said since his Ling Fa wasn't going he wouldn't go either. Then Aunt Yalen asked him if he wanted to break his engagement and go to Japan and Syaoran jumped (literally jumped) at the chance to see his Ling Fa.  
  
But there was one condition he had to follow, he had to have a tutor from Hogwarts come and give him magic classes like he would have if he came to Hogwarts. He agreed and came here to Japan, wail I was to go to England and stay with the Dursleys and Harry for a day before we went to the Weasleys and then go get our school supplies.  
  
I was at Hogwarts, as a First year and Syaoran took classed like a first year here. On our first year at Hogwarts we had an adventure not even a Card captor would imagine." Meling said then Sakura looked starry eyed at all the events that happened to them.  
  
Then Sakura walked over to Meling and whispered in her ear that she didn't want Harry to know about the Sakura / Clow Cards yet and telling by the confused look on Harry's face Meling didn't tell him about the cards.  
  
"Well anyway we should be getting ready? Tomoyo said "Sakura, Harry, Meling, can you come with me?" then Tomoyo turned to the person who Harry and Meling didn't like "You (referring to Malfoy) please leave my friends alone" With that said they all went to the dressing room and got changed. Then Harry asked "Why am I getting changed I am not going to perform?"  
  
"Well the press will find out you're my brother sooner or later so why not sooner" Sakura exclaimed. "Great I will be famous in the muggle world along with the wizarding world" Harry said "I know it isn't always fun" Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Anyway the show is in 30 minutes and we need to get the affects ready" Tomoyo said as Syaoran walked in the room with Eriol not far behind.  
  
"Konnichiwa Ling Fa" Syaoran said as he approached Sakura. "Konnichiwa Xio Ling" Sakura said glaring at him.  
  
"Konnichiwa Syaoran" Meling said happily "I have missed you a lot my fiancé" "I am not your Fiancé remember my Mother finally called it off" Syaoran yelled. "I know that" Meling said sheepishly "But Sakura didn't know that" "Gomen Nasai Sakura I wanted to tell you when. when never mind" Syaoran's face turned crimson red.  
  
Then Eriol approached Tomoyo and knelt down and kissed her hand. Tomoyo giggled and said "Konnichiwa Eriol-Kun". "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-Chan" Eriol said in reply. Then Eriol and Syaoran said hello to Harry and then went to the boys' dressing room to get changed.  
  
"Ok now lets get the affects ready" Sakura hesitated a moment "Oh yah I almost forgot, Harry can you keep a secret?" Sakura asked with a small giggle. "Yah, I can keep a secret," Harry answered. "Sugoi! Now lets get started." Sakura started to say the spell to summon the key of the seal of the Sakura / Clow Book.  
  
"KEY OF MY STAR WITH POWERS BURNING BRIGHT"  
"REVEAL THE STAFF AND SHINE YOUR LIGHT"  
"RELEASE"  
  
A pink staff appeared in Sakura's hand and then she pulled out a deck of pink cards that looked like tarot cards. "Tomoyo-Chan can you get Hermione and Ginny ready and Syaoran and Eriol can you get Ron ready" Sakura said as she was looking though the deck of cards.  
  
"S.Sakura how did you d.do that and what are t.those?" Harry stuttered in surprise. "Harry how should I decorate? Should I have something that looks like glowing snow, or flowers pedals, or real snow? I don't know what to do" Sakura said as he was looking at many different cards.  
  
"Sakura you didn't answer my question" Harry said getting a little upset. "Gomen nasai Onii-Chan I am not permitted to tell you at this time" Sakura said in a serous voice. Harry sighed and then said "Ok I guess I understand but will you tell me in time?" "Hai" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you enjoyed ch2 of Hogwarts and Mysterious Beginnings o^-^o . I will try to update as soon as I can. Well I hope you will R&R Ja Ne o^-^o . 


	3. ch3 is everyone almost ready?

Konnichiwa its kawaii-sakura-hime, sorry I haven't updated in a while I am going to an acting camp and I don't have a lot of time to type everything I have written in my spare time at camp o^-^o. Well enjoy the new chapter please R&R arigato. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ Boys Dressing Room ~  
  
"Syaoran, Eriol, why do I have to get dressed up I am not in the concert," Ron asked curiously. "How are we supposed to know? Sakura is planning something and there is no way to find out what it is" Syaoran answered "trust me I have tried" but Ron look at Syaoran confused but Eriol knew exactly what he meant. Every time Sakura was planning something Syaoran would always try to read her mind but since Sakura was so powerful the only thing Syaoran would hear is Sakura telling him to wait and find out. "Oh well I just hope I am not going on stage for some odd reason" Ron replied.  
  
Eriol grinned "Knowing Sakura you never know what will happen" he said slyly. "Yep that's for sure" Syaoran smiled "Sakura has been know to surprise people when they least expect it" Ron looked a little uneasy about what Syaoran just said. "I don't feel so good about that," Ron said squeakily.  
  
~ Girls Dressing Room ~  
  
"These Dresses are so cute" Ginny and Hermine said in unison. "I am glad you like them I made them myself" Tomoyo said happily. "Tomoyo you always make the cutest outfits for everyone and you don't know how much I have missed you wail I was at Hogwarts" Meling explained "When you come we have to get to work on match making I know some people that need our expertise".  
  
Tomoyo giggled, she always loved playing matchmaker especially with Sakura and Syaoran since they were both a little naive. "Tomoyo I have a question" Hermione said. "Hai" Tomoyo said. "Why are we getting dressed up for tonight? Are we going to be a part of the performance?" Hormione asked knowledgeably. Tomoyo giggled and then she recited Kero-chan's famous saying "Expect the unexpected" she smiled "Sakura always makes plans and never tells anyone, so anything is possible".  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Meling looked a little scared at the fact that they might be going on stage. Then put on their dresses. Hermione was wearing a baby blue halter dress that the length was a little above her knee and the dress was fitted to her body to show all her curves. Ginny was wearing a orange color no sleeve dress with a V neck and the dress ended a little below the knee with and her dress was also fitted to show every curve.  
  
Then finally Meling who was wearing a Chinese styled fitted dress with long short sleeves and the length of the dress was up to her mid-thigh (think of the length of her battle costume, that's how short it was). Tomoyo also had to get ready for the performance so she put on a no sleeve white tank top with a violet music note on it and a violet mini-skirt.  
  
Then Tomoyo led them to a room where they met up with Syaoran, Eriol, and Ron to get their hair and make up done.  
  
~Where Sakura and Harry are~  
  
"Harry what do you think if I had Glowing Cherry Blossom peddles falling from above the stage and disappearing before they land on the stage and for my slow songs have Glowing Snow that also disappears before landing on the stage" Sakura said while picturing what it would look like.  
  
"That sounds cool Sakura but how are you going to do that? I don't even know any magic that could do that," Harry asked. 'Well you also don't have any Clow Cards do you' Sakura thought and let out a giggle and Harry was wondering what was so funny. "Ok I will prepare that when I go on stage". Then Harry thought for a minute and remembered what he had read in a book Hermione had given him for his Birthday Day.  
  
The book was entitled 'Sorcerers Of The Past' there was a sorcerer in the book named Clow Reed who had invented the Clow Cards. Harry had remembered reading about how he locked up the cards and how their one-day will be a new master of the cards. 'Could it be that my sister is the new master of the cards?' Harry asked himself 'and maybe that lion was one of the guardians I read about'.  
  
Harry looked over to Sakura who was looking back at him as if she was reading his thoughts and what Harry didn't know was that she actually was reading his thoughts. Sakura giggled "Harry I am surprised you are very good at solving mysteries" Harry looked at her strangely "Sakura did you read my thoughts?" "Maybe" Sakura giggled again "Mr. Harry Potter you aren't very strong when it comes to keeping people from reading your mind. We will have to work on that." They both giggled.  
  
Then Syaoran entered the room. Sakura are you playing mind games with people again or just preparing Harry for the tricks that are up your sleeve. Syaoran smirked and walked over to Sakura and put his arm around her waist. Harry walked up to Sakura and then said "you wouldn't pull any tricks on your brother would you" then he gave her the puppy eyes then started to tickle her.  
  
"No matter how long we have been apart I always know where to tickle you" They all smiled. 'Syaoran can you hold me I am kind of tired' Sakura asked Syaoran in her thoughts. 'Sure Sakura anything for you' Sakura gave him a sweet smile as Syaoran swept her off her feet. 'Is this good' Syaoran asked in his thoughts 'yep just perfect' she smiled again.  
  
Sakura started to close her eyes as if she was falling asleep but Syaoran knew better then to think she was asleep cause he knew when she falls asleep her aura fades and is barley noticeable. When Harry saw his sister fall asleep he then asked "Sayoran do you like Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran's face turned red then he answered even though he knew Sakura wasn't really sleeping "Sakura has a big heart and is a very caring person and uh." "Syaoran has a big heart too cause you are always there to help me when I'm in trouble" Sakura said with her eyes still closed.  
  
Syaoran smiled and his face turned even redder if possible "and what may I ask were you doing all this time?" he smiled. "Counting. Harry did you know that there are around 100 witches and wizards here including the minister of magic, a ware wolf, and some kind of magical dog" Sakura explained.  
  
"Professor Lupton and Snuffles are here? Can I invite them backstage?" Harry asked anxiously. "Sure" Harry nodded. Sakura smiled still with her eyes closed.  
  
"Thank you Sakura" Harry smiled and began to think 'How will I ever find Professors Lupton and Snuffles in this huge crowd?' Sakura giggled "Harry you could have just asked where they were" Harry was embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry Harry The magic dog "Snuffles" I will go and get myself and the werewolf "Professor Lupton" is sitting on a bench near the front of the stadium next to the forest (the stadium has a forest surrounding it) Sakura showed him where he was by putting a in a picture in his mind. "Thank you Sakura but be careful when you get Snuffles he doesn't trust everyone," Harry warned her. "Its ok Harry I'll be fine" Sakura reassured him.  
  
Sakura jumped out of Syaoran's arms and then he held her close. Sakura looked up at the balcony "Sirius Black you can come down here I promos no one will try to capture you or if you prefer you can come down here as Snuffles that's fine with me" Sakura said in a loud but kind voice and then smiled.  
  
Syaoran looked shocked "Sakura Sirius Black is a murderer why would you and Harry want him here?" Snuffles jumped down from the balcony "Cause he is my God father" Sakura smiled.  
  
~Where Harry is~  
  
Harry was walking toward the pathway near the forest. There, sitting on a bench watching the people walk toward the stadium was Professor Lupton. "Hello Professor Lupton" Harry said as he approached him. "Oh Hello Harry, what are you doing all the way in Japan?"  
  
Lupton said in return. Harry smiled then said "I am here to the 'Magic Angels' in concert" "Harry you look rather cheery today did something good happen besides coming to Japan to see the concert?" Lipton asked. "Yah I found my twin sister" Lupton looked a little confused at the information he had just heard "Harry I thought your sister was killed when you were little"  
  
"That's what everyone kept telling me when I was growing up but somehow we are connected. I think it has something to do with us being twins, we can sense each other somehow so I always knew she was alive and then Mrs. Mizuke came and brought me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny here but we went to Sakura's friends house first and her and all her friends were there." Harry explained, "Well anyway Professor Lupton Sakura said you could come backstage for the concert" "Ok sounds like fun" was Lupton's reply. Then Harry led him to where Sakura, and Syaoran were.  
  
~Where Sakura is~  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly while Syaoran took a step in front of Sakura incase Sirius Black tried to hurt Sakura. Snuffles turned back into his normal form as a person. "Sakura everyone thought you were dead but I am glad to know that you are still alive and now reunited with Harry" "Yah it will be fun now that we are together again" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sakura I have something to ask you" Sirius asked seriously. "Sure anything" Sakura replied. Syaoran was watching Sirius Blacks every move to make sure he doesn't try anything to hurt his Sakura. Sirius looked Sakura in the eyes "Sakura, where Harry is living right now isn't the nicest place so maybe after your year at Hogwarts could Harry live with you here in Japan?"  
  
Sakura was a little shocked at what she had just heard and then asked "What is it like where Harry lives now?" He liver with his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin and they don't treat him normally. When his cousin Dudley is on a diet everyone is on a diet. If they have a whole apple for breakfast then he will have ¼ of an apple and his source of food is the food his friends send him".  
  
Sakura looked a little sad "I would love to give Harry a place to live but I will have to ask my onii-chan if it is ok" "Don't you have an adopted father and mother?" Sirius asked. Sakura looked at the floor about to cry then Syaoran spoke for her "Sakura's Mother dies when she was 3 and her father died 2 years ago"  
  
Sirius stood still in shock 'Poor thing she has lost her birth parents and her foster parents'. Sakura looked up at Sirius "But I am ok I have Onii- chan, my friends, and my new brother so I will be fine you don't have to worry" Sakura put on a fake smile to reassure him that she was ok but neither Syaoran or Sirius bought it. Just then Harry and Professor Lupton walked into the room  
  
~Where Tomoyo and the rest of the group were~  
  
"Ok everyone time for makeup" Tomoyo said cheerfully wail Eriol smirked and Ron groaned. "Tomoyo-Chan who is doing our makeup?" Meling asked curiously. Just then someone popped up from behind Meling's chair.  
  
"Did you know that makeup was invented in North America in the early 1800's. They were used by the Indians and they were made out of dirt and berries." The person said in a convincing voice. Tomoyo and Meling sweat dropped then greeted him "Konnichiwa Yamazaki-kun" "Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan, Meling-chan"  
  
Yamazaki smiled. And then Eriol continued "The Indians would crush the berries and then rub it on their cheeks and then put dirt on it to make it a little darker" Ginny and Ron looked convinced that it was the truth but Hermione wasn't convinced. Hermione was about to correct the Yamazaki and Eriol when one girl ran in the door and hit Yamazaki on the head and two other girls walked in the door after the first girl.  
  
"Uso it is an uso" the first girl looked at the people in the room and thin blushed "Sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Muhara, Chiharu and this is Yamazaki, Takashi. I recommend you don't pay attention to his stories most of them are just uso's" then she bowed to them respectfully.  
  
"Hay Chiharu-san that's hedoi not everything I say is a uso" Yamizaki gave her a little pout. Chiharu pat him on the head to comfort him "sure it isn't" she paused "most of the things you say ate uso's" she giggled and dragged him away by the arm.  
  
Then the other 2 girls walked up and introduced themselves "Konnichiwa I am Yanagisawa, Naoko" she bowed respectfully and then the other girl stepped forward to introduce herself "Konnichiwa I am Sasaki, Rika pleased to meet you" and she bowed as well.  
  
Then Ron, Hermione, and Ginny introduced themselves. "Hello I am Hermione Granger" she also bowed to show her respect. "Hi I am Ron Weasly and this is my little sister Ginny Weasly" Ron introduced.  
  
Naoko thought for a moment 'I know I have heard the name Weasly before but where? Then it hit her she knew where she had heard that name before' "Ron was your family the one that won a free trip to Egypt last summer?" she asked curiously. Ron looked a little confused 'how would she know that isn't she a muggle?' Ron thought to himself.  
  
Then Ginny spoke up and answered "Yah we won a free trip to Egypt but how do you know about it? It wasn't mentioned in the muggle news paper was it?" Oh I saw it in the Daily Prophet my mom is a witch and my dad is a wizard and plus I go to Hogwarts."  
  
Then Rika spoke up "My fiancé is the teacher of the Muggle Studdies class and I am also a student at Hogwarts." Then a small blush came on her face. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked confused. "Rika what do you mean your fiancé teaches Muggle Studies? Mr. Terada is your fiancé?" Rika blushed even brighter an then nodded her head "yes".  
  
Then it was Chiharu and Yamazaki-kun's time to explain what they have to do with the wizarding world "We are also students at Hogwarts but what we don't understand is why Sakura, Syaoran and you (referring to Tomoyo) weren't accepted to Hogwarts as well?"  
  
Meling smirked "Syaoran was accepted to Hogwarts but he didn't want to go without his Ying Fa there with him by his side" Chiharu hugged Yamazaki- kun's arm "awwww how romantic" then she looked up at Yamazaki-kun and then asked "If wasn't excepted to Hogwarts would you still go?" Yamizaki thought for a moment "It all depends on the offer they give me" he laughed as Chiharu hit him on the back of the head "that's not funny"  
  
Tomoyo giggled and then spoke "By the way we are all going to Hogwarts this year". Chiharu looked over to Eriol who has been very quiet "Eriol will you be atytending Hogwarts too?" she asked. Eriol smiles "Of course do you think I would let the lovely Tomoyo go to Hogwarts unprotected and I cant leave the New Mistress and My Cute Little Decendent can I" he smirked.  
  
"Great the duos of uso's are released at Hogwarts" Naoko, Rika, and Chihara all said at the same time. Everyone laughed at the same time.  
  
"Well anyway, Tomoyo, Meling, Eriol we have missed you so much how are you guys" Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaku rushed over to them and they all hugged each other. They all knew about the adventures Sakura and Syaoran had been through with capturing the Clow Cards.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hoped you enjoyed ch3 o^-^o I will try to post a new chapter by July 19 (July 19 is my Birthday o^-^o ). Please R&R arigato. 


End file.
